


touch my neck and i'll touch yours

by 98line



Series: love and live [6]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Dorms, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/98line/pseuds/98line
Summary: It was just one kiss. It couldn’t hurt anyone, right?





	touch my neck and i'll touch yours

**Author's Note:**

> There is literally no point to this fic I just miss KevKyu and the lack of content pushes me to write me, so, buckle up, deobis, we're going KevKyu hours @ 98line's!!
> 
> Inspiration taken from [the](https://twitter.com/booqwu/status/1075462061122052096) [following](https://twitter.com/booqwu/status/1075462790427553792) [tweets](https://twitter.com/booqwu/status/1075464166817914881)!

Changmin doesn’t exactly pride himself in being bad at listening and following instructions, but when his boyfriend gets sick midway the promotions of their most recent title track ‘No Air’ and put into quarantine in their shared dorm room, Changmin blatantly pretends he didn’t listen to anything Sangyeon and the company had to say on Kevin’s situation. Something along the lines of Kevin needing time to rest and being alone so that no one else would get sick. Not that Changmin cares, anyways, because the minute they get home later the first day of Kevin’s absence from promotions after his visit to the nearest hospital, he automatically makes his way to his and Kevin’s (and Hyunjun’s) bedroom before anyone could try to stop him.

His boyfriend is asleep in his bed when Changmin arrives. Changmin drops his bags behind the door, slowly putting them down so the bags of snacks inside won’t before closing the door as quietly as possible. He even holds his breath as his makes his way through their bedroom to sit down at the edge of the mattress. Everything to make sure he doesn’t disturb Kevin’s sacred sleep; Changmin knows how hard it has been for Kevin to fall asleep the past couple of weeks, with the preparations for their comeback, rehearsals, countless studio trips and the album design piling up on Kevin’s shoulders. 

Kevin sleeps soundly like he hasn’t done in weeks, covered up to his eyes, rolled up like a blanket burrito. Changmin just stays there in silence, on his phone, until Kevin wakes up groggy hours later. He blinks several times, looking around the dark room until he spots Changmin, hair totally disheveled, rubbing his eyes. 

“Hi.” Changmin says softly, putting his hand on what he assumes it’s Kevin’s thigh. “How are you feeling?”

“Sick. Dizzy. Feeling like puking my guts out.” Kevin coughs, sitting up. “And hungry. Think you can keep me company while I heat up some leftovers in the kitchen?” 

“How about you stay in bed and I’ll heat up some food for you?” Changmin offers, watching Kevin struggling to get out of bed. “I asked Chanhee to make that army stew that you like, I think Juyeon made some soup too. Younghoon bought you a cake, by the way. Hope you like chocolate cake.”

“I can take care of myself.” Kevin grunts, sliding on his slippers and dragging himself towards the door. “You don’t have to treat me like a baby.”

“But you are my baby.” Changmin pouts cutely, resting his chin on Kevin’s shoulder to try to get a kiss, but Kevin ducks away and goes to the kitchen. The dorm is miraculously quiet, with everyone already asleep, so they have to be extra quiet in order not to wake up the others. Kevin accidentally kicks the corner of a wall and Changmin covers his mouth with his hand, muffling the pained moan that leaves Kevin’s mouth. “Stop being so stubborn. Let me take care of you, you ass.”

“You call me your baby while giving me sass?” Kevin whispers in fake offense, piling five different pots of leftover in his arms before dropping them onto the table. He smirks, sliding his arms around Changmin’s neck and pulling him closer. “Some boyfriend you are.”

“Yeah? And what are you gonna do about it?” Changmin teases. There is no physical space in between them, bodies practically glued together, and he can feel Kevin’s breath brush his cheek due to the closeness. That’s it. Changmin is finally getting the kisses he’s been whining about not getting all day. Finally. Now all he has to do is tilt his head and Kevin will understand what that means and finally kiss h-

“You know damn well I can’t kiss you but if I only could… you’d be getting the biggest smooches in your life right now.” Kevin says, biting his lip. “I am truly devastated. I hate being sick.”

“Who said you couldn’t kiss me? Come on, just one quick smooch.” Changmin asks, giving Kevin puppy eyes, the ones that always get him what he wants. Kevin pouts defeated; he’s physically unable to say no to Changmin, specially when he gives him puppy eyes. Kevin is weak and whipped, who could blame him? “It won’t hurt anyone.”

It was just one kiss. And a few others too, but those don’t count. And also cuddling Kevin to sleep, and also sleeping dangerously close to him. But it was just one kiss. It couldn’t hurt anyone, right?

Well, wrong. Terribly wrong. Changmin woke up the next morning puking his guts out, coughing and sneezing and sniffling as he drags his feet to the living room to tell their managers that Kevin miraculously passed the flu onto him as well. Sangyeon shoots him a knowing look and sighs. 

“Seems like you caught the love virus.” Kevin jokes, sliding his arms around Changmin’s torso and resting his chin on the curve of his neck cutely. “Guess your love can’t be kept in.”

“Hey, Naver, quickly, how long does it take influenza to kill you?” Chanhee asks in disgust. “Please go be lovebirds elsewhere. Gross. Some people here are trying to eat.”

“Probably not long enough.” Kevin coughs, tugging at the sleeve of Changmin’s giraffe printed pajamas so they can go back to their room and go back to sleep. “Come on, babe, let’s go back to bed.”

“Bye, guys, have a good day today!”

“You too! Try not to get any sicker, will you?” Sangyeon shouts, halfway through the front door. “Take care!”

“Can’t promise that, but we’ll try!” Changmin promises, but not really. When they’re all gone, he presses a kiss to Kevin’s mouth before pulling him towards their bedroom. “Let’s go back to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> [feedback](https://goo.gl/forms/TWaudYwvYdC5i9y02) • [twitter](https://twitter.com/cupidkrystals) • [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/001115)


End file.
